I Wouldn't Have Tea With Ivan
by KoriHiya64
Summary: I got a question! It's a bit random, but I'll answer it anyway. Just a simple story with friendship and such told in my POV. Wasn't sure what to rate it... Feedback?


I've been getting a lot of questions. Most of them asking why I'm such an idiot or maybe if I have no respect for originality of my stories. I don't mind them, so don't go worrying for me. But there is this one question that really caught my eye for some reason. It's kind of irrelevant and a bit random. But I felt I needed to respond anyway. The question you may ask? Well, it was simple.

"Would you have tea with Ivan Braginski?"

Now, this one made me think back. Back to when someone else asked me that same question a few months ago. That someone happened to be Ivan himself on the day we became such good friends. It was at a world conference. Hercules, the passive cat-lover, and Sadik, the masked man sat next to me, where having a big quarrel. Now I know I called Hercules a passive cat-lover, but I guess he didn't feel like taking shit from my cousin today. I think it was about one of cats the Greek man owned, Fluffy. I didn't really know because I wasn't listening. I kind of like Hercules. He has a big love for cats, just like me. But I also like Sadik because he was my cousin. How? Well, we're not biologically related. It's just that our nations are related in a way. I looked away from the angry men, growing quite bored of the unnecessary argument. It was dull. They were just throwing insults and, as colorful as they were, it was still boring. I care not for this crap.

Scanning the room, I was reading everyone's reactions. Ludwig was clearly annoyed, but not to the point of explosion. Feliciano didn't seem to pay attention. In fact, he was asleep... Dang. Alfred, I couldn't care less for that McDonalds-loving bastard, Arthur was calmly sipping his tea, Big Brother Francis was flirting with a maid, Antonio's asleep as well, Lovino is looking annoyed, as always, and I think all of the Asians are all playing mahjong... I feel like I'm missing someone? Oh well. I'm too bored to give a damn right now.

I got up from my seat and simply left the room. No one seemed to notice. I'm very transparent, like my nation and like Matthew. It's funny. I notice him. But no one else did.

I looked around the hallway, maybe find something to break or tear apart. I like breaking stuff. But maybe I went too far that one time at Ludwig's house. They were angry when broke his TV... Actually, I didn't break it. I just took it apart. There's a difference, ya know? Anyway, I found a potted plant that sat next to a door, which led to a bathroom... Hmm... I always did like ripping things too. I casually walked over and plucked a nice big leaf to play with. I began ripping it till I had six strips, then I ripped them into squares. Why I found this fascinating, I would never know. But I wouldn't care either. I was bored. Actually, I also enjoined pulling out those small strings in the little stems. I forgot what they were called. Oh well. I'll look it up later. After a while, one leaf turned into 16 leaves. Now I had a large pile of leaf pieces in my hands. I can't help but think that I'm quite odd... My activity was soon interrupted because after a few minutes. The bathroom door swung open and knocked me into the potted plant. I was surprised, but I didn't make a sound as I tumbled over the pot, knocking it over. It cracked right in two and the dirt poured out into the floral rug, confetti of green fluttering in the air. I slid on top of the plant, the force of my slide uprooting it from the soft dirt.

I lied on my stomach with my arms in front of me and my knees bent so my feet could hover over my butt. I was slightly surprised, but I didn't mind it. I'm pretty passive towards stuff like this. I'm pretty sure it was an accident... Right? But if not, I guess I could scold the jerk for hitting me, even though I'm not in the mood to do so. Before I knew it, a large figure towered over me and the first thing I noticed were dark brown hiking boots fit for trekking in the snow. I slowly looked up to see it was none other than the nation giant himself, Ivan... That's who I was missing! He gave me a puzzled look. I avoided his eyes and just settled with looking at his nose... At least I was looking at his face. Besides, he has a funny nose...

"Oh, privyét, Julia." his thick Russian accent was the first thing I actually heard before I registered his words. "I wasn't expecting you to be standing in front of the door."

I stared at him for a minute before smiling and I flipped onto my back. "I can tell. You showed no mercy opening the door." I teased, rubbing my arm a bit. That's not where he hit me, but it didn't really matter.

Ivan smiled a bit, but it soon faded when he asked me another question. "Ok, so, what's with this confetti? You celebrating me using the bathroom?"

I couldn't hold in a snicker. 'Congrats! You are still potty trained! Haha!' "No. I was bored so I ripped up a bunch of leaves."

I shook my head. "Nah. It's too boring in there." I shrugged as my smile faded too. I looked surprised, but really I'm just trying to stay awake... Was I tired? I didn't know that. "Hercules and Sadik are fighting again and nothing is getting done. There's nothing new with my nation, so what's the point of me staying?"

He grew even more confused. "Well... Meetings is a good way of socializing, da? Does it not make you happy when you feel like part of the group?"

"No. I just feel like a third wheel because no one ever asks for my opinion. I don't know why they insist on me coming here."

"Well, you're the third largest nation and one of the first underground. You have to be here so people can notice you."

I frowned. 'Then why don't you notice Matthew?' "Ivan. I'm an underground nation. We're underground because we don't want to be noticed. We hold a dark secret that no one else needs to know until the end..."

I think I surprised him. His mouth hung open a bit and his eyes grew wider. I liked his eyes. They were my favorite color: Purple. I didn't take my eyes off of them. It's funny. I don't normally look a person straight in the eyes because it feels awkward doing so. Whenever I look in someone's eyes, I see their past, their feelings and current state of mind. I can see what they've seen. What they've done and why they did it. Their motivations and such... But I just love the color purple, so I didn't pay any attention! While I was staring off into the dark side of my mind (not that dark side), Ivan squatted down to me with a slight smile.

"If you are bored, then how about we go outside and talk some more, da?" he said in a more inviting voice. "Actually, I have nothing new for my country as well. What do you say?

Hmmm...

Well, he was nice to me. And I could relate to him when it came to our status as nations. He doesn't scare me, we both know Russian and maybe I could make friends with someone who didn't live in the desert. And who's Russian! Sweet. Without any other thought, I gave him a nod. I bent my knees and pulled them to my chest. Then, using all of my strength and such, I jumped to my feet. I turn to him. He smiles, I smile and we both walk off down the hall.

XXXXX

Wow. I never knew this place had a garden. It was small, really. But it was a lovely one. It was basically a fountain with just a small array of different flowers that were planted along the side of the square-cut shrubs. There was only one entrance into the light bulb-shaped area. Large stone tiles made a path to the fountain of fish that squirted water from their mouths and an enchanting mermaid statue holding a trident with glass water under her fin.

Ivan and I sat on the bench on the other side of the fountain as I continued to memorize my surroundings. I think I remember this one time when I saw Erika and Feliciano walk over here. And when they left, they were blushing like crazy... Oh crap... I really hope he doesn't...

Ivan kept his eyes closed and inhaled the fresh air... I guess it was better than that giant mansion-like building. It smelled like smoke to me. I was use to smoke, but it was still gross... Why do I think so much? My head hurts now.

"Hey."

I look up and see a pair of violet eyes looking back at me. "Hm?"

"You look like you are having the troubles."

"I'm... Having the troubles?" Haven't heard that one yet. I don't normally speak to Ivan. That and he don't speak during meetings. He only watches the meetings as they play out with a cute smile that a child would have. "Ah, well... I'm just wondering why you suggested this."

His smile grew bigger. "Like we said. We have nothing to talk about in big meeting."

I frowned. "I know. But what do you plan on doing with me?"

He gives a hearty laugh. "Don't say it like that! It sounds weird!"

Weird? Weird how? I thought about it... Then I blushed. "Creeper..."

I couldn't really tell, but at the time my face was so red, Tomatoes would cry in shame if they saw my flustered face... And if they had eyes. Ah... At least he wasn't Francis. He may be my "big brother", but he doesn't mean it will stop him from attempting rape... At least, that's what it feels like to me. Ivan chuckled for a few more seconds before turning to me once again. "Ok. Your answer to your silly question. I led you out here because I wanted to learn about you."

"Hm? Is that so...?" my voice got lower.

He nodded. "Yup! I am quite curious about you and your nation."

"Oh..." I sighed. Everyone wanted to know about my nation. I'm underground. I don't want you to know about my nation. Our secret must be kept... But... Maybe it couldn't hurt to just talk about the unimportant things... M-my stomach hurts...

*One hour later*

Wow. Ivan had a lot of questions. That or it took me forever to answer them. I think we've been out here for a good hour. My butt it starting to hurt from sitting on stone forever, but that's mostly my fault for dragging out my sentences for five minutes without a break. Sometimes I could give him short, simple answers. But other times, I gave him a history of a certain item he asks me about. Yet, no matter how long my lecture is or how utterly boring I can make it sound, he listens to each word I spoke. He watched my actions, my lips, and the ground when he's thinking of something. I told him of our religions, our icons and faith. I told him of the medicines we make, how the citizens lived and how my role of queen affected others. I told him very little about the underground... I think that's what he assumed I was talking about. He never asked about it until... I remembered something... Something I never wanted to remember, but it still haunts me...

"Hey, Ivan?"

"Hm?"

"Now that I think about it... My nation... How the tunnels underground connect and how we construct our life... We go pretty deep... Under the Earth. We go into part of the mantle."

"Wow... Really? It must be very hot down there."

I nodded. "Yes. We need it to support the population..." 'The population that would feed off of your flesh...'

"But... Don't you have only 11 residents?"

"Yes. Human residents. The other living beings are... 'Animals'"

"I see... What kind of animals."

"I can't talk about that..."

He gives me a strange look. "Why not?"

I give him a feeble smile. "Let's just say it's between me and God." Me and God... N... No...

"Oh. I see..." No he didn't...

My smile faded as I sighed heavily. No one could ever see it... I mean, Ivan has seen some pretty gruesome stuff. Like the results of war... I've seen those too, but what I have experienced... My god. How I became queen... It ended up costing me my parents and my... Little brother...

... A tear fell on my pants. My breathing was ragged and I choked on my spit when I tried to swallow. Oh, God, I knew I shouldn't have told him anything! It reminds me how much it has killed me! Killed me on the inside. Being so alone in a world of monsters as a demon stalks my very existence. How he killed my family just to make me suffer so he could use my sorrow and anger as fuel, knowing that no one could help me get over such a thing! He keeps getting stronger and I grow more miserable and the cycle repeats in a loop of angst and fear! I just had to get away! I had to find someone! And I ended up on Alfred's doorstep... Maybe that's why... I... Was discovered... Because... I needed to get away... To find someone who would listen...

A large arm rested on my shoulders and I looked up... Was I looking down? I didn't notice I was looking down... Or that I was pulled closer to Ivan.

"I-Iva-an?" I stuttered, my voice failed me and I sounded very pathetic and weak... Crap.

"Don't cry, skuchat. It'll be alright." His voice didn't change at all. It still sounded cheery and friendly. Now I feel even worse...

Damnit... I don't usually worry about this stuff. And I never cry... There goes my three year record...

Has Ivan ever cried? Has he cried when his parents died? Did he cry when his sisters became independent? Did he cry when Natalia declare her hatred for him? Or maybe when he's been injured physically? ...I kind of doubt that. I sighed and whipped my tears away. No. I shouldn't cry. That makes him stronger... No, not Ivan. But still, it makes me look foolish. If Ivan doesn't cry, then I shouldn't either.

Maybe I could learn something from Ivan. Maybe I could learn about how he controls his emotions. I guess I could ask.

"Ivan?" my voice was stronger now and my tears vanished in a matter of seconds. Or maybe... "Are we friends now?"

His smile didn't fade or break. He kept his face cheery as he tilted his head. "Only if you want us to be."

"Then... Can I ask you how you keep your cool?"

Now his expression changed. From cheerful to surprised. Did he not expect me to ask this? Figures. I'm usually the one more observant than my friends, like always.

"I'm sorry... I can't answer that. I have to go now."

Wait. What? "B-but why?"

The Russian giant pulled his sleeve up and showed me his golden watch... Shiny... "Because the meeting ended a half an hour ago. And I have to catch my plane."

Oh crap! I really was talking a lot! "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you!"

"Don't worry. It's ok." Ivan stood from his seat, but he still faced me."But I would hate for you to keep you guessing. Would you like to come with me back to Russia for a visit? We could talk about it over tea."

With a smile brighter than the sun, he held out his hand. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. Me? Go to his house? Moi? This man... He's confusing. They say he's a monster straight from hell, but he's really just a lovable giant. And even though he's suffered through heartbreaks, pain, and suffering, his happiness optimism didn't falter... He didn't let it get to him... And I should do the same... But his offer...

With a light smile, I just shook my head. Now he was confused and a bit sad. "But why not?"

With the biggest smile and all the happiness I've had all along, I replied. "Cuz I frigging hate tea!"

**XXXXX**

**Done! You people and your silly questions. Of course I wouldn't have tea with Ivan! Tea sucks! XP**

Lulz, anyway. I got this question from my friend, Jordin.

Jordin: Hey, Julia. How much do you like Russia?  
Me: Almost as much as Prussia.  
Jordin: But he's so scary!  
Me: But he's still cute!  
Jordin: True... Hey! Would you have tea with the guy?  
Me: Hell no!  
Jordin: Why? You said he was cute!  
Me: Yeah, but I hate tea!  
Jordin: Grrr! That's the point!  
Me: Don't care! I have a shield, mothaeffa!

Hurr hurr! X3

Russia/Ivan Braginski does not belong to me. Or any of the other countries.


End file.
